


Pain

by stuckyfucky



Series: Uh oh! Here I go writing Bucky/Brock again! [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Butt Plugs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, I Don't Know If I'm Using That Tag Right, M/M, Omorashi, Sounding, Watersports, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: This is darker and a little more hard-core than my usual stuff. But it's also short and probably not very well written. Read tags.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Uh oh! Here I go writing Bucky/Brock again! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely zero experience with sounding and have no idea if it would actually keep someone from urinating. I just assume so since it's blocking the urethra. I also don't know how it would feel but I guess it probably stings? Especially if it's just shoved in there instead of easing it in slowly.
> 
> I know some people who are into omo are not into watersports. I'm not even into watersports. But I decided to try writing it anyway.

"Drink."

The Asset does not want to obey. But the Asset has no choice. It must obey its Commander's orders. 

This is the 10th bottle of water the Commander has ordered it to drink. It has been approximately 1 hour since the first. The Asset's belly feels full and bloated with the excessive amounts of fluid. Not to mention its bladder. 

Its bladder is unbearably full at this point. The Asset feels as if it might burst. It has been keeping its legs tightly crossed and the hand not holding the water bottle is gripping its crotch hard. It has not been given permission to void, so it cannot. It is very hard not to, though. 

It finishes the water. 

"Good boy." Says the Commander. "Do you need to piss?" 

The Asset nods.

"Not yet. I have other plans first. You can go when I say. Come here."

Standing up nearly causes the Asset to lose control. A small leak escapes but it is thankfully able to cut it off. It has orders.

"I'm gonna pull your pants down. You need to move your hands."

The Asset almost says no. It stops itself. This would be very bad behavior. It cannot disobey. It slowly eases up its grip and when it feels confident that it will not leak, it removes its hands from its crotch. 

The Commander pulls down the Asset's pants and underwear and orders it to step out of them. The Commander pulls an item from his pocket. A very small metal rod with a ball on the end.

When the Commander grabs the Asset's dick, a small leak jets out before it can stop it. It dribbles on the Commander's hand. The Asset's heart nearly stops.

The Commander smacks the Asset in the face, hard. 

"What the fuck did I just say? You can't go yet! I was gonna be gentle, but you don't deserve it now!"

The Commander shoves the metal rod roughly into the Asset's urethra. The Asset has to bite back a yelp at the harsh sting.

"On your hands and knees, soldier."

The Asset gingerly lowers itself to the floor. Its bladder cramps at the new position and it feels like it will piss but nothing comes out past the metal rod. 

The Commander kneels behind it and it can feel his fingers pressing at its asshole. It whimpers as the fingers slip inside.

"You're lucky I'm giving you any prep, you certainly don't deserve it. Say thank you." Says the Commander. 

"Thank you, sir."

"Good boy. You ready for a third finger?"

The Asset doesn't have a chance to answer before the finger enters anyway. It can feel the Commander spreading the fingers inside it, stretching its hole open. 

"Now, I'm gonna be nice and use lube, but that's more for me than for you. Nobody wants to fuck a dry hole."

The Commander removes his fingers and when they press back in moments later, they are slick and cold. He spreads the fingers again inside the Asset's hole before pumping them in and out, and finally removing them for good.

The Asset is almost relieved thinking it's over, before it feels the Commander's dick pressing into it now.

"Just relax, sweetheart." The Commander says before he shoves all the way in in one quick motion. 

The Asset does yelp now, at the burn of its asshole as the Commander enters and also at the pressure on its full bladder. 

The Commander thrusts in and out and with each thrust the Asset's bladder cramps painfully trying to force its contents out, only to be halted by the metal rod in its dick hole. Burning pain shoots through its abdomen to its dick and it can't contain the scream that leaves its mouth.

"It's that good, huh? You enjoying this?" The Commander asks.

"Please, please, please," the Asset gasps.

"Please what?"

"I need to piss, please sir, please!"

"Oh yeah?" The Commander says, grabbing the Asset by the hair and yanking its head back roughly. "How bad? Tell me."

"So bad, sir, I need to go so bad, please sir, it hurts, please!"

The Commander only speeds up his thrusts. 

"Oh, fuck. Yeah? You need to go that bad? Tell me more. Describe it."

"Pain. Cramping. Burning. It hurts so bad, sir. Please, please, I need to go please let me go, please!"

"Fuck. Don't worry. I know you need to go. But you can't, can you? Not with the sound in. And not until I say so. You're being so good, it's almost over, I'm almost done. Keep begging."

The Asset is crying now. It doesn't know when it started, but it can feel the tears tracking down its cheeks. "Please, please, Commander, it hurts, it hurts so bad, please, please, please!" The Asset sobs.

The Commander's thrusts speed up and become erratic. The Asset can feel the warmth pulse into it as the Commander cums in its ass.

The Commander pulls out and the Asset barely registers the loss of the internal pressure on its bladder before the Commander is pushing something smooth and cold into it. 

"I'm just plugging your pretty hole up so you can hold my cum. Don't worry."

"Please, sir, can I go now? Please, please?"

"Just hold on, sweetheart. One more thing."

The Commander comes around to stand in front of the Asset. The Asset looks up with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You're gonna make me hard again and it will be even longer before you get to piss."

The Commander starts pissing on the Asset's face. The cramping in its bladder starts back up and the pain has it doubling over before the Commander grabs its hair and lifts its head back up. The Commander continues pissing, on the Asset's face and trailing down to piss all over its front, and the burning inside it only intensifies when the stream hits its dick. The Asset screams again. It needs to go. It _needs_ to. Its bladder is going to rupture and it will die if it doesn't. The Asset has withstood broken bones, stab wounds, bullet wounds, the chair. The pain in its abdomen is worse than all of it.

Finally , the Commander's stream ends. He stares down at the Asset for a moment, smiling.

"You're so beautiful like this, soldier. We should do this more often." He says.

The Commander reaches down and yanks the sound from the Asset's dick. The sting is almost worse than it was going in but the Asset doesn't care as it immediately starts pissing on the floor. 

Its piss has a slightly pink tint which it knows is blood. It can feel its bladder deflating as it empties but the pain doesn't leave, it only lessens. Its urethra stings as the urine pours out of it. But the relief is overwhelming anyway. The Asset sighs. 

"Good boy, soldier, you've been such a good boy for me. I know it was hard, and it hurt. But you did so well. You're a good boy." The Commander says, petting the Asset's hair.

The Asset was good. The Commander said so. It has made the Commander happy and this makes it happy. The Asset smiles at the Commander. The Commander smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a very short one and I didn't put a whole lot of effort into it, I'm still not that good at writing. I considered having Rumlow piss in Bucky's ass and then put the plug in to make him hold both his own piss and Rumlow's but I decided to go a different route. If you would actually like to see that, let me know and I might make it a chapter 2 as an alternate ending?


End file.
